


What are you made of

by EchoButt



Series: Determination [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Post-Pacifist Route, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoButt/pseuds/EchoButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been in "retirement" from the Secret Services for nearly 2 years when you are called back to action after monsters emerge from the underground. You are assigned to protect "Sans the Skeleton" it seems like a simple enough job, but, when an anti-monster group emerges as a threat and romantic tensions rise between you and Sans, will you be able to keep up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 "Like Clockwork"

If they were asking you, this wasn't fair. Then again, they weren't asking you, they were telling you. That didn't lessen the annoyance that fed at your stomach as you grumpily stomped towards your car, huffing along the way. You were retired for gods sake! Now I'm sure your first reaction is, "Retired? At only 32?" but it's true. To be completely fair in your line of work it wasn't unheard of. Secret Services wasn't exactly the a workplace known for safety, and you wanted a family.  
A 'click' sound resounded throughout the nearly empty parking garage as you unlocked the car door and got inside. You sat down and shut/slammed the door behind you. Before you placed your foot on the gas you looked around and under your seat, no explosives. A sigh pulled itself from your lips, (covered in freshly applied lipstick) and you sunk back into your seat. Huffing about this wouldn't change anything, you weren't twelve. You sat up, cracked your neck and lifted your hands onto the steering wheel. You pressed down on the gas petal, and in a few minutes you were leaving your apartment complex and getting onto the road.  
Looking out onto the street you continued to find your mind wandering. It wasn't unreasonable with everything that has happened lately, you were just folding laundry when you saw it on the news. Monsters, climbing out of a cave with a little kid leading them, it felt like something straight from a fantasy story. Tension had wracked your body for 36 hours as you went through your daily business watching the black phone that you hadn't used in over two years. When it went off you didn't have to look at it to know what it said, there was no doubt in your mind that they wanted you back for protection. This led you to the topic of who you were protecting. They called up their best for every one of the first monsters to arrive, you were put on duty to protect "Sans the Skeleton". Sounded like the name of a cartoon character, you shook it off as cultural differences.  
The gravel rumbled as you drove your car into the parking lot of the towering metallic and official looking building, you pulled out your old badge, scanned your id, and you were inside and on the right floor in a matter of minutes. A decent amount of people had already gathered, chatting among each other. At least half of them had coffee, you decided to follow the herd. Two creams and five sugars later you had a cup of caffeine and sleep deprivation in your hands. You were blowing into your mug, hoping to cool off the searing coffee, when you bumped into the head of this operation, SO Demas.  
She smiled brightly towards you, "Glad to see you could make it SA (l/n)" she commented nonchalantly. Slowly you nodded, "Duty calls". She nodded politely "Well, thanks for getting here so quickly, I'm going to debrief everyone in a few minutes." She dipped her head in some form of a curt goodbye and walked off, her stance was powerful. Briefly the memory of how revered she is graced your mind, the two of you had been something of friends none the less, that is before you left. You shook you head gently, as if to fling the thought straight from your mind. Your feet carried you to one of the meeting rooms, according to your file you were gonna get the circle room this time. A smile graced your lips, that was always an intricate and professional in stature.  
8 people sat in the room, along with SO Demas standing at the head of the room. It didn't take much to single out a good seat, one no one was sitting next to. As you sat Demas began speaking. "As you know, you all have been put on protecting the highest class of monsters, you each have already received your files yes?" Like clockwork you fell back into old habits, nodding in uniform with those you were sitting with. She nodded curtly, "Good, now this operation is a little different than anyone you've been through before, so the normal rules will not apply here. First of all we ask that you do not disclose to your assigned persons that you are there for their protection, only King Asgore is aware. Next you will be required to stay with or near you personal, meaning some of you will work closer together than others. You each will work with UD often, and in certain situations you will be giving out orders. I have personally recruited each of you for this long-term operation because I feel your specific skill-set will be of incredible use, I trust you to do well." She turned to gather up some papers and left, the rest of you left to your own devices.  
Organized and stoic thoughts flowed into your mind, one of which concerning Papyrus's assigned SA. From your brief lookover of your files Sans had a brother, Papyrus. Presumably you'd be near him often, and by subsequent near his assigned SA. The file seemingly fell open of it's own accord, you none the less eagerly scanned through his basic information. The basics were there, his height, his weight, his species, it took you a minute to even find his familial ties. You scanned through the brief description of Papyrus until your eyes landed on a name, SA French. The name rung a bell, it was the name of some kid that had joined shortly before you left, she was pretty impressive for her age if you had heard correctly. The idea of working closely with others was less than comforting, than again you weren't thrilled to be working at all. You started gathering the rest of your things and shoving them in your bag, you grabbed your keys and checked you files for the address at which you'd be picking them up to bring them to their new house. A sigh clawed it's way out of your lungs and through your mouth, this was gonna be a hectic couple of years.


	2. "We"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to finally meet the man behind the name, Sans the Skeleton. Inherently it also seems to be time for you to be thrown into the confusing politics of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie my update times are shit.  
> Sorry not sorry.  
> May update soon???  
> (HInt: Probably not)

        Comparatively the parking lot to the hotel was much smoother, you appreciated this as you pulled into a free spot. Jingling keys and distant voices were all playing in the background as you searched your purse for your badge but none of them reached your ears, no the thoughts invading your mind were far more interesting. This operation's beginning was a mere couple of floors away, if you walked up there you would be committing to following through with this. A shaky sigh stuttered out of your mouth. The endeavor to finding your badge was given up on, your hands far too shaky to control. Unease and hesitation was eating you alive, as you ran your hands through your hair, you sat back in your seat. The fear that it wouldn't be a doable task was not what unnerved you, no this seemed simple enough. It was the fear of giving up a life outside of this that really bothered you, who says that you wont go back to the Secret Services after this operation? You shook your head, as if shaking out the doubt and making a decision to follow through with this, if you were being honest with yourself staying like you had already wasn't good for you, maybe this would be good for you. You checked the areas around your purse for the badge, smiling when you saw it resting in a cup holder. Badge in hand you took a deep, calming breath, and exited the car.

        The sun was baring, but painted a nice scene for you. The hotel was enormous and lavish, and the dull orange sunset glow poured over it nicely, it was welcoming overall. You stood tall, and marched inside, hesitation and fear be damned. The lady at the front desk could tell you were important, if just by the way you walked. You flashed her your badge, and kept moving. There was no reason to disclose who you were here for to her. The world around you blurred as you fell into the recesses of your mind, mentally preparing for the mission ahead. You knew that Demas had chosen you due to a specific set of talents that would aid in protecting "Sans" Specifically, but you were not sure what talents you had that were helpful. Before you has much more time to ponder on it, you were in front of the meeting room. The walls were all glass but the blinds were drawn shut. You could hear people talking and laughing from the other side, the others must be there right now.

        With a burst of confidence you opened the door to the meeting room, and your gaze fell upon an array of what could best be described as monsters. Skeletons, fish ladies, dinosaurs, possibly goat furries?? You went stoic immediately, it wasn't your job to judge them, just protect. "Sans the Skeleton?" Your voice was strict and callous. A shorter skeleton stepped forward, he was wearing basketball shorts, and a blue winter coat. His face was plastered in a smile, a smile you knew too well. A smile he wore more as a mask than a display of feeling. "That'd be me" You narrowed your eyes, "And you are?" "That's not important right now, I presume you're aware that you'll be under government supervision for a while, so you'll be seeing people like me for a while." You glanced around the room, and soon made eyes with SA French, a subtle nod let you know she was ready to go. "I'll be taking you and Papyrus to your temporary homes." Sans didn't seem to trust you in the least, and it became more evident why you were chosen to be his protection. You worked well with hesitant and unwilling subjects, you often did undercover work after all. With a nod to SA French you made your way back to you car, Sans stayed between you and Papyrus but you could tell Papyrus was far friendlier and more trusting than his shorter brother. Your car was a government marked black corvette, the windows changed out to bullet proof ones. You went through hell to get it certified but it was worth it to get to use your baby for work. You and French took the front seats and Papyrus and Sans took the back. Sans sat behind you, glaring daggers at you as you kicked the car into drive.

        For protection you took back ways the majority of the ride, but as you neared the city an unmarked beat up bmw started tailing you. You glanced at French and got the same worried look returned to you, this wasn't good. You slowed down, ready to let it pass, but it simply got up next to you. One hand on the wheel you institutionally moved for your gun, but you were too slow. The other car had it's window rolled down, and a country lookin boy shot a rifle at you. It shattered your window but hit no one, you slammed on your breaks and shouted for Papyrus and Sans to get down. Pulling out your own gun, SA French in tow. The other car swerved to a stop and the two boys got out, far too languidly. You immediately took aim, making sure you were well covered, but had them in good line of sight. It took you a couple of bullets but soon enough you had shot the driver in the leg, the other boy immediately threw his gun down to aid his friend. You moved towards them, gun drawn and called out your credentials "SA (L/N) with Secret Service please put your hands in the air!" The men did as told and you called in UDs to clean this up quietly.

        Sans was on you immediately "Why were those men after us! Were they after you?! Who are you!" You turned to him sharply, "Those men were after you son! I am SA (f/n) (l/n) working with the secret service, I was pulled out of retirement to personally protect you, and others are here for your friends. I would please ask that you calm down and listen to my directions as they are in your best interest." Your dominance from old times was evident in your voice, you never did have much patience for overbearing civilians, why couldn't they just understand you were here to help? Sans squinted, "Why couldn't you just tell me that up front?" Oh good, paranoid and quick witted. It was becoming more and more evident why you were chosen for him. "It's for your safety, if information spread on who I was than it would be easier to target us both. I was only to tell those who had to know." He looked more at edge "Was I not among the need to no basis?" You shook your head "For the time, no, you were not. I was meant to be a shadow to you for a while, before our presence lightened up. It seems we're hitting a harder backlash than intended." It was at this moment that the shooter from before decided to speak up "You have no idea! We aren't gonna let these filthy animals take our homes!" You turned to him, he had managed to get out of his restraints, and he had a gun. "Hey!" you had pulled your gun out, but by the time you had it aimed, he had already shot himself. UD swirled around you, but you were already lost in thought.

        You got a hold of SA French and took an unmarked car the rest of the way to Sans and Papyrus' temporary home. It was a nice place, 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom. You and French were intended to stay with them for the time being. You ushered them inside, keeping your head down. "You'll be staying here, with me and SA French." Sans nodded, but said nothing, instead deferring to walk off and get a room. You sat on the couch in the main area, swimming in thoughts. First things first was to call Demas. She picked up immediately, "SO Demas, this is SA (l/n) I'm calling to do a check in after the previous events." you rattled off the tale from before, leaving out no detail (unfortunately that included that you were forced to already blow your cover). As you rattled to the end, she finally spoke up. "SA (l/n), did either of them survive?" you shook your head, even if she couldn't see "No mam." "Than what did he mean by we?" you felt your heart drop, and the cold from the outside seemed to seep into your bones. Was there already an anti-monster movement?


End file.
